Girls Indonesian Ver
by n4oK0
Summary: Tiga gadis. Tiga cerita. Satu persahabatan. Summary kacau. Girls versi Indonesia. GS. Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae. Ch.1. UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**Title : Girls [Prologue] – Indonesian Version**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

Apakah sudah bisa mulai? Sudah? Oke. Terima kasih. Halo. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Umurku 16 tahun dan sekarang aku baru saja memulai tahun keduaku di SMU. Aku tidak memiliki banyak hal yang bisa aku ceritakan tentang diriku. Aku hanya gadis SMU biasa yang menyukai keteraturan. Aku termasuk orang yang ringkas, baik (menurut sebagian orang), ramah, dan mungkin agak sedikit keibuan.

Aku mempunyai dua orang teman dekat yaitu Kim Yesung dan Lee Donghae _(Donghae & Yesung: Halo! – Jaejoong: Hei, berlakulah yang sopan. – Donghae & Yesung: Baik bu! – Jaejoong: *mendesah pelan)_. Keduanya adalah sahabatku sejak tahun pertamaku. Selain itu, kami juga mengikuti klub yang sama di sekolah. Mereka itu.. Eh, hanya bercerita tentang aku?! Oke.. Oke.. aku akan membahas mereka berdua lain waktu. Lagipula mereka akan diberikan waktu untuk berkenalan juga bukan?! Oke, aku lanjut ya. Hm… Bicara tentang diriku, saat ini aku berada dalam situasi yang cukup sulit. Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Oke, mungkin kalian menilai aku aneh karena menganggap jatuh cinta itu masalah sulit. Aku tahu jika jatuh cinta itu perasaan yang paling indah yang pernah singgah dihidupku, tapi jika kalian berada diposisiku pasti kalian juga akan bingung seperti aku. Alasannya mudah saja, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah orang tersebut merupakan teman masa kecilku. Akan jadi apa hubungan kami nanti jika aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku begitu saja. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku takut.

Bicara tentang orang itu, kelihatannya dia terlambat lagi. Kami selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Aku selalu menunggunya di stasiun kereta meskipun aku bisa saja berangkat lebih dulu. Mungkin ini salah satu pengaruh jika kau mencintai seseorang. Ya..ya.. Kalian boleh bilang bahwa hal tersebut klise, tapi itu yang aku rasakan. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku bisa berada disituasi seperti ini, terjebak dengan cinta tak berbalas. Hhh.. Sudahlah… Eh, apa? Oh, giliranku sudah? Yesung selanjutnya? Oke. Sambil menunggu dia, aku akan terus disini memperhatikan Donghae dan Yesung dan karena sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Aku akan serahkan kepada Yesung. Terima kasih sudah mau berkenalan denganku dan… Uhuh… Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berbicara karena Yesung sudah mulai lagi bicara dengan peliharaan kecilnya, seekor kura-kura darat. Aku harus cepat-cepat mengakhiri sesiku sebelum Yesung tenggelam kedunianya sendiri dengan teman kecilnya itu. _Bye_.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yesung P.O.V**

Loh? Jae kemana? Jae sudah selesai memperkenalkan dirinya? Giliranku sekarang? Yah… Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Ddangkoma. Nanti dia kesepian kalau aku tinggalkan. Eh, betulkah? Ada yang akan menjaganya? Terima kasih ya. Ini, jaga dia baik-baik ya. Terima kasih. Oke, aku siap. Halo. Namaku Kim Yesung. Umurku sama dengan Jaejoong, 16 tahun. Aku juga berada di tahun keduaku sekarang dan dikelas yang sama dengan Jaejoong dan Donghae. Mereka adalah sahabatku.

Oh, aku harus menceritakan tentang diriku? Aku mulai dari sekolah boleh? Yipee! Baiklah…Sekolah dulu ya.. Hm.. Aku suka sekolah. Suka sekali… Walau terkadang banyak orang yang suka usil padaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka suka sekali menggangguku. Mungkin mereka ingin dekat denganku seperti Jaejoong dan Donghae. Iya, aku yakin pasti itu alasannya _(Donghae: Mereka itu mempermainkanmu Sungie. Kau seharusnya membiarkan aku menghajar mereka. – Jaejoong: Tolong diamlah Hae-ah. Yesung sedang berbicara. Dan kau seharusnya tidak menghajar orang lain. – Donghae: Oh iya. Maaf.)_

Sampai mana aku tadi? Oh iya, Masih berbicara tentang diriku. Aku punya peliharaan loh.. Dia imut sekali. Peliharaanku itu seekor kura-kura darat bernama Ddangkoma. Dia teman pertamaku sebelum aku mengenal Jaejoong dan Donghae. Selain Ddangkoma, Jae dan Hae, lalu sekolah, aku juga suka dengan orang-orang walaupun sekali lagi, mereka terkadang suka menggangguku dan menyebutku sebagai orang aneh dan cerewet. Tapi tidak apa, paling tidak mereka memperhatikanku _(Donghae: Sudah kubilang Sungie, mereka itu mempermainkanmu walau aku setuju kau adalah orang aneh dan cerewet sekali. – Jaejoong: Hae-ah!)._

Um, apakah sekarang giliran Hae? Jika iya, aku bisa berhenti kok. Apa? Masih giliranku? Oh, Hae baru nanti. Baik, kalau begitu aku lanjutkan. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, orang-orang terkadang suka mengatakan bahwa aku aneh dan cerewet. Tapi, aku bukan orang aneh. Aku hanya memandang segalanya dengan caraku sendiri. Lalu aku tidak cerewet. Aku hanya bersikap ramah seperti halnya Jae. Walaupun aku heran, Jae kok jarang bicara sebanyak aku ya. _(Donghae: *menepuk dahinya sendiri)_

Selain Jae, ada Hae _(Donghae: Itu aku! – Jaejoong: Hae-ah, jika kau mengganggu perkenalan Sungie sekali lagi, katakan saja bahwa aku akan sangat tidak senang. Dan kau tentu tidak suka jika aku seperti itu bukan. – Donghae: *menelan ludah Baik bu. Maaf bu. *sambil berbisik, Jaejoong benar-benar menyeramkan – Jaejoong: *mendelikkan matanya, Apa katamu tadi?! – Donghae: Tidak ada – Jaejoong: *tersenyum puas)_ Kalian sedang apa sih? Aku jadi bingung. Kenapa Hae selalu muncul seperti itu? _(Jaejoong: Sudah, lanjutkan saja Sungie *tersenyum manis sambil menatap Hae tajam – Donghae: *mengkerut di sudut ruangan) _Oke, kalau Jaema sudah bilang seperti itu _(Jaejoong: Jangan panggil aku Jaema Sungie. – Donghae: Kalau begitu Jaejoong umma. – Jaejoong: *memberikan death glare terbaiknya – Donghae: *melarikan diri)_ Baik, aku lanjutkan ya. Hae itu kuat _(Donghae: Tentu saja! – Jaejoong: Kemari kau Hae! – Donghae: Tidak!)_ Ada apa sih? Aku semakin bingung *melihat kearah Donghae dan Jaejoong yang saling kejar mengejar.. Boleh aku teruskan lagi? Boleh ya.. Oke. Sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, Hae itu kuat. Tidak ada yang berani menganggunya. Jika ada seseorang yang berani mengajaknya berkelahi, dia selalu bisa menjatuhkan mereka dengan senjata kebanggaannya yaitu sapu, yang suka muncul begitu saja dimana pun Hae membutuhkan. Atau jika sapu itu letaknya tak jauh dariku, aku juga siap memberikannya. Aku selalu ada jika Hae membutuhkan bantuanku _(Jaejoong: Sungie, jangan membantu Hae jika dia berkelahi. – Donghae: Biarkan saja Jae. Yesung itu sangat membantu jika aku kesulitan dengan senjataku. – Jaejoong: Hae, lebih baik kau lari sekarang *sambil memegang sapu – Donghae: *melarikan diri sekali lagi)_

Mereka berdua mulai lagi. Baiklah sepertinya Hae sudah tidak sabar. Dia selalu muncul disaat aku bicara. Aku jadi bingung. Kita bicara lagi lain kali ya. Oke, Hae, giliranmu. Sekarang dimana orang yang membawa Ddangkoma tadi. Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang Ddangkoma sudah memakan orang itu. Ddangkoma! Jangan lakukan! Nanti kamu tersedak! _(Jaejoong & Donghae: *menepuk dahi mereka)_

**End Yesung P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Donghae P.O.V**

Aku berikutnya? Ya ampun. Akhirnya. Yesung itu kalau sudah bicara memang lama. Banyak sekali yang dia ucapkan _(Jaejoong: Kau hanya tidak sabar Hae. Kau ini antusias sekali. Bagaikan anak perempuan yang baru saja dibelikan baju baru. – Yesung: *tertawa kecil)_. Lupakan kedua sahabatku yang senang sekali menggangguku. Aku mulai ya. Halo. Namaku Lee Donghae. Keluarga dan para sahabatku memanggilku Hae. Sama seperti Jaejoong dan Yesung, aku juga sekarang di tahun kedua di SMA dan umurku juga 16 tahun.

Membicarakan tentang diriku, Apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Lagipula kenapa kalian ingin tahu? Memang siapa kalian? _(Jaejoong: Hae! Will you stop harassing people! Ini cuma perkenalan saja. – Yesung: *masih tertawa melihat Hae yang marah-marah)_ Oh iya, maaf Jae. Oke, mulai lagi. Diriku ya.. _Well_, seperti Yesung bilang tadi, aku kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam denganku. Sifatku? Pemarah, tidak sabaran, gampang curiga dengan orang, dan lain-lain. Kalian akan tahu setelah kalian melewati perkenalan ini. Hanya Jaejoong dan Yesung yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Hanya mereka yang mengerti aku. Orang lain hanya menilaiku dari luar saja. _(Jaejoong: Kau adalah kau Hae-ah. – Yesung: Kami menyayangimu bagaimana pun dirimu Hae. *peluk erat Donghae – Donghae: Terima kasih Sungie, tapi boleh lepaskan pelukanmu. Yesung, lepas.. Yesung, sesak… YESUNG! – Yesung: Oh, maaf. Terlalu bersemangat *tertawa lagi – Jaejoong: *geleng-geleng kepala)_.

Kenapa aku bisa seperti itu? Tak tahu. Sepanjang aku bisa mengingat, aku sudah seperti ini. Satu hal yang aku tahu dengan pasti, aku tidak suka diremehkan, apalagi jika aku dianggap sebelah mata karena aku perempuan. Aku tidak pernah mundur dari segala tantangan. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku selalu terlibat masalah. Beruntung ada Jaejoong yang selalu ada untukku _(Jaejoong: Siapa lagi Hae-ah.)_. Hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan diriku. Oh, jangan lupa Yesung _(Yesung: Aku! Aku! *sambil tunjuk tangan)_. Dia selalu siap membantuku dengan perkelahianku _(Jaejoong: Dan itu bukan hal yang baik Hae.)_, dengan membawa sapu sebagai senjataku. Yang pasti, aku akan selalu menghajar siapa pun yang berani mengganggu Jaejoong dan Yesung _(Jaejoong: Ah, sudahlah.. Aku mengaku kalah kali ini Hae. – Yesung: *tertawa lagi – Jaejoong: Sungie sayang, berhentilah tertawa seperti itu. Kau mulai membuatku takut. – Yesung: *menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung, Tawa apa Jae? – Jaejoong: Ah, kau sama saja *menepuk dahinya kembali)_.

Baiklah. Aku sudahi saja perkenalanku, karena aku bukan orang yang banyak bicara _(Jaejoong: Tapi, kau selalu saja bicara ketika Yesung memperkenalkan diri)_. Aku tidak begitu Jae! Ah, sudahlah. Jika kalian masih ingin tahu tentang kami bertiga, tunggu saja cerita kami selanjutnya. Sekarang, aku ingin sekali menghajar laki-laki menyebalkan yang selalu saja cari masalah denganku sejak tahun pertama _(Jaejoong: Ya ampun Hae! Kenapa sih, sehari saja kau tidak berkelahi… - Yesung: *sudah siap dengan sapu ditangannya – Jaejoong: Yesung!)_

**End Donghae P.O.V **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**TBC**

**Notes :** Karena pusing dengar eonnieku yang selalu minta dibuatkan "Girls" versi Indonesia, maka hadirlah cerita ini. Semoga, tidak aneh dan masih bisa dibaca seperti kalian baca "Girls" versi Inggrisnya *kayak ada yang baca aja #plak.

Enjoy amazing readers. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.

Sankyu and peace all.

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Girls Indonesian Ver. 1**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yewon, Eunhae, maybe other pairings**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and also shoujo manga 'Girls' belong to the genius Kyoko Hikawa-sensei**

**Inspired : Shoujo Manga with the same title "Girls" by Kyoko Hikawa**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Genderswitch**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Para gadis telah memperkenalkan diri mereka. Kim Jaejoong, Kim Yesung, dan Lee Donghae. Mereka memiliki kepribadian mereka masing-masing. Mari ikuti kisah mereka. _

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

Menjadi perwakilan kelas bukanlah tugas mudah. Setiap perwakilan kelas harus mampu mengelola semua siswa dan siswi di kelas tersebut, terutama jika sedang ada acara sekolah atau melakukan kegiatan tahunan seperti sekarang, saat tahun ajaran baru. Tahun ajaran baru merupakan hal besar karena siswa dan siswi akan berkenalan dengan orang baru. Baik mereka yang memang baru masuk atau mereka yang pindah kelas. Tahun ajaran baru juga merupakan awal untuk memulai acara tahunan sekolah yaitu bersih-bersih kelas. Setelah kelas pertama kami dengan wali kelas, kami semua diharuskan menata dan membersihkan kelas kami. Dan sebagai perwakilan kelas yang baru saja terpilih, aku harus memastikan bahwa setiap grup yang ditelah diatur tadi, mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan baik.

"Oke, teman-teman. Karena kalian sudah dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan sudah diberikan tugas masing-masing, mari kita segera selesaikan tugas ini. Semangat semuanya!" teriakku ke semua teman sekelasku untuk segera mengerjakan tugas mereka. Semakin cepat mereka bekerja semakin cepat pekerjaan kami selesai dan semakin banyak waktu kami untuk bisa beristirahat.

Aku sendiri mengawasi setiap pekerjaan yang ada dan membantu mereka yang membutuhkan sesuatu seperti menambah sapu, memberikan kain pel yang baru, memastikan bahwa peralatan mengajar telah dikembalikan ke tempat semula, dan lain-lain. Secara garis besar aku harus menjaga agar perkerjaan masing-masing grup tidak tertunda karena hal-hal kecil. Berbicara tentang meletakkan peralatan mengajar ke tempat semula, aku tidak melihat orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk tugas itu. Kemana dia? Aku mencari ke sekeliling kelas dan menemukan gadis yang yang aku cari. Gadis dengan potongan rambut bob pendek itu sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas, hanya melamun. Aku mengambil peralatan mengajar tersebut dan beranjak berjalan kearahnya dan ketika aku sampai didepannya, aku menjentikkan jariku agar dia tersadar.

"Yesung. Jangan melamun didepan pintu seperti itu. Apa yang sedang kau lihat sih?"

"Jae, menurutmu lukisan itu mirip dengan Ddangkoma tidak?!" ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk kearah lukisan dengan pemandangan hijau yang di pajang di dinding persis di depan kelas kami. Aku melihat ke lukisan tersebut lalu menatap kembali kearah Yesung. Aku hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yesung tadi. Dia selalu seperti ini. Yang ada dibenaknya selalu Ddangkoma. Yesung sangat menyayangi peliharaan kecilnya itu bahkan dia memujanya. Yesung juga sampai menganggap Ddangkoma seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Yesung, apa pun pendapatku, kau pasti menganggap semua hal seperti Ddangkoma." Kataku pelan. Jujur saja, jika aku tidak mengenal Yesung dengan baik, aku mungkin bisa menganggapnya aneh. Tapi, disamping kebiasaan Yesung itu, Yesung memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Tidak pernah sekalipun Yesung menaruh curiga atau berpikiran buruk kepada orang lain, walaupun orang tersebut berlaku jahat padanya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku dan Donghae selalu menjaganya karena Yesung tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian. Yesung terlalu baik dan terkadang kebaikannya disalahgunakan oleh orang lain.

"Oh iya. Benar juga." Sahutnya sambil mengangguk lucu. Gadis ini imut sekali jika dia memasang tampang polosnya seperti sekarang. Aku tersenyum kembali kepadanya dan menjentikkan jariku ke hidungnya. Dia tertawa kecil karena tindakanku tadi. Saat kami bersendau gurau, tiba-tiba, Sooyoung, teman sekelas kami menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik menatapnya dan melihat dia membawa sebuah sapu yang rusak.

"Jaejoong-ah, kita butuh pengganti sapu ini." Ucap Sooyoung sambil memperlihatkan sapu yang rusak tersebut. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil sapu itu dari tangannya.

"Akan aku ambilkan yang baru. Yesung, kau yang bertugas untuk mengembalikan peralatan mengajar bukan?!" kataku kepada Yesung mengingatkannya akan tugas yang seharusnya dia lakukan setelah aku membalas Sooyoung. Yesung menatapku lagi sambil menggerakan kepalanya kesamping. Anak ini. Kenapa hanya dengan begitu dia bisa terlihat lucu sekali.

"Tunas?! Itu artinya tumbuhan muda yang baru akan tumbuh. Apa kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi tunas Jae?! Aku bisa kok." Aku menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Anak ini mulai lagi. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas dan menghela nafasku pelan. Jika aku berada dalam film animasi, pasti sekarang aku sudah mengeluarkan satu keringat besar di dahiku. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku pusing.

"Bukan itu maksudku Sungie. Tunas dan tugas itu berbeda jauh. Aku ingin kau segera meletakkan peralatan ini ke ruang guru dan memberitahu kakak kelas yang akan memakai peralatan ini nanti bahwa kau sudah mengembalikannya. Kau sudah diberitahu kelas mana yang harus kau datangi bukan?! Kau seharusnya sudah melakukan ini saat kelas kita selesai."

"Oh yeah. Maaf Jae, aku lupa. Wow Jae! Kau itu memang hebat ya. Selalu tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Selalu mengawasiku layaknya seekor induk ayam. Kau manis dan baik sekali Jae." Yesung tersenyum lebar sambil memelukku erat. Walaupun aku pusing sekali jika harus berhadapan dengan Yesung, namun jika diberikan senyuman tulus seperti itu, aku tidak bisa jika tidak membalasnya. Aku membalas pelukan Yesung singkat kemudian melepaskannya dan memberikannya peralatan mengajar yang seharusnya dia kembalikan.

"Nah, sekarang kembalikan ini dan jangan kemana-mana setelah itu. Oh, satu lagi, aku bukan induk ayam Sungie, aku sahabatmu. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu." Sahutku sambil memberikan peralatan tersebut yang berupa sebuah penggaris dan sebuah penunjuk papan tulis.

"Sesuatu yang dipakai vampire untuk menggigit orang." Yesung tiba-tiba menyatakan sesuatu dan menungguku untuk membalasnya. Oh, tidak. Kenapa dia selalu berbuat begini disaat aku sedang sibuk sih?! Tapi mau tidak mau aku mengikuti permainannya supaya dia bisa segera pergi.

"Taring." Aku menjawab singkat. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah dan permainan katanya. Gadis ini senang sekali membuat orang bingung dengan permainan kata yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan.

"Yang dipakai nelayan buat menangkap ikan yang banyak."

"Jaring."

"Hm… Pisangnya kriuk.. kriuk..."

"Garing."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Kenapa kalian bisa mengerti satu sama lain seperti itu sih?!" Aku agak sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Sooyoung. Ternyata dia masih berada didekatku dan menyaksikan aku dan Yesung dengan pandangan bosannya. Mendengar ucapan Sooyoung, aku baru saja akan membalasnya, namun Yesung sudah terlebih dulu menghampiri Sooyoung dan merangkul pundak gadis tinggi itu.

"Itu karena gadis ini dan aku telah menjadi pasangan yang sehati. Kami berhubungan sudah sangat lama Sooyoung-ah." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sooyoung. Sooyoung yang mendengar tanggapan Yesung seperti itu hanya bisa melihatnya aneh seperti Yesung memiliki dua kepala.

"Jangan membuat orang lain salah paham Yesung. Sekarang, kau pergi ke ruang guru dan letakkan peralatan ini ditempat penyimpanan yang ada disana. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberitahu kakak kelas yang akan menggunakan peralatan ini, bahwa kau telah mengembalikannya." Ingatku sekali lagi. Yesung mengangguk walau dia sedikit ragu untuk pergi. Dia menatap penggaris itu cukup lama membuatku tidak sabar. Aku baru akan menanyakan apalagi yang membuatnya masih disini ketika dia mengangkat penggaris itu, menunjukkan kepadaku. Aku bingung dengan sikap Yesung ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan penggaris itu? Apakah penggarisnya rusak?

"Jae, bolehkah aku menyimpan penggaris ini. Kelihatannya penggaris ini cocok dengan kandang Ddangkoma." Oh Tuhan. Kenapa dengan gadis ini. Itu punya sekolah. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja membawa pulang untuk dijadikan asesoris kandang seekor kura-kura.

"Oh, Sungie sayang. Adakah suatu hal yang kau bisa pikirkan selain Ddangkoma untuk sesaat saja?"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu."

"Yesung.." Sekali lagi pernyataan Yesung tersebut bisa membuat orang lain yang mendengar bisa salah paham dengan hubunganku dengannya. Kami hanya bersahabat demi Tuhan. Aku memandangnya tajam walaupun senyum diwajahku tidak menghilang sedikitpun dan sepertinya Yesung mengerti bahwa batas kesabaranku sudah menipis.

"Baiklan, aku pergi.." Akhirnya Yesung beranjak pergi juga. Namun sebelum dia pergi terlalu jauh, aku meningatkan dia sekali lagi. Ini penting, karena Yesung gampang sekali hilang fokus akan tugas awalnya.

"Lakukan dengan benar ya Sungie. Aku akan memeriksanya setelah aku mengganti sapu ini." Yesung mengganguk dan kami pun berjalan ke arah yang berlainan. Tetapi belum dua langkah aku pergi dari pintu kelasku, Sooyoung kembali memanggilku. Kali ini dia berteriak panik.

"Jaejoong-ah! Tunggu dulu!" teriaknya padaku. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya dan bertanya ada masalah apa sampai dia panik seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu.. Donghae-ah. Dia marah karena ada salah satu siswa yang mencoba bolos dari tugasnya. Sekarang Donghae sedang memarahi siswa itu." Yang benar saja! Baru saja aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Yesung sekarang Donghae yang buat masalah. Oh Tuhan, apa sih salahku? Aku berlari memasuki ruang kelasku lagi dan menemukan Donghae yang sudah mengayun-ayunkan senjata andalannya yaitu sapu terhadap wajah siswa yang mencoba bolos itu. Sedangkan sang siswa sudah lari kesana kemari menghindari kemarahan Donghae.

"Ya Tuhan. Hae!."

"Wahh!" siswa itu berteriak ketakutan ketika sapu tersebut mengayun kearah kepalanya. Beruntung dia bisa menghindarinya. Sayangnya, Donghae bukan tipikal orang yang menyerah begitu saja. Gadis itu terus saja mengayunkan sapunya sampai membuat siswa itu tersudut ke dinding.

"Mau kemana kau hah! Aku perhatikan kau selalu membolos jika ada tugas bersih-bersih dengan alasan sakit. Kau tahu bahwa kau hanya menambah beban semua orang disini dengan berpura-pura seperti itu. Jika kau ingin begitu, lebih baik aku membuatmu benar-benar sakit saja. Bagaimana menurutmu? " ancam Donghae. Donghae memang sosok gadis yang mampu membuat orang lain takut padanya hanya dengan ucapannya belaka. Aku bisa melihat bahwa siswa itu termakan ancaman Donghae. Dia berdiri disana dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut.

"T..ta..tapi Donghae-ssi.. Ak..aku.. itu ben..benar.. benar sakit… Aku mudah.. mudah sekali lelah." Walau takut, siswa itu mencoba mencari alasan agar bisa terbebas dari Donghae. Namun orang yang suka cari alasan seperti dia tidak pernah sesuai dengan kepribadian Donghae. Hal tersebut hanya membuat Donghae semakin marah dan yang aku tahu selanjutnya adalah Donghae kembali mengayunkan sapunya kearah siswa tersebut.

"Seenaknya saja! Memang hanya kau yang lelah! Rasakan ini dasar kau tidak berguna!"

"Wahh! Maafkan aku! Aku janji aku tidak akan bolos lagi!" Siswa tersebut kembali melarikan diri dari Donghae dan dia sadar atau tidak, dia berlari menuju kearahku. Melihat tingkah Donghae yang kemungkinan bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan pada kelas dan mencelakai siswa-siswi lainnya, aku harus segera menghentikan gadis pemarah itu.

"Hae! Hentikan! Jangan berkelahi lagi! Hae!" Aku menghampiri Donghae yang masih terus mengayunkan sapunya pada siswa itu. Siswa tersebut terus menghindar dari Donghae. Lalu tiba-tiba,

Clash!

Semua orang yang ada dalam kelas menghentikan aktifitas mereka untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Sedangkan aku sendiri, masih dalam keterkejutanku ketika melihat ujung sapu Donghae hampir mengenai wajahku jika aku tidak menangkisnya dengan sapu rusak yang aku bawa tadi, membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan terengah-engah karena kejadian ini.

"Wow Jae. Kau keren sekali." Donghae memujiku karena aku bisa menangkis serangannya. Tapi yang benar saja, apa gadis gila itu tidak sadar bahwa aku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Itu tidak keren Hae! Kau hampir saja memukul wajahku dengan sapumu itu! Demi Tuhan, kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi! Bertingkahlah sesuai usiamu! Dan kau! Berhentilah membuat Hae marah! Gadis ini terlalu berbahaya jika kau terus bertingkah seperti anak manja. Kerjakan saja tugasmu dengan benar! Sekarang aku minta kalian berdua kembali ke tempat dan tugas kalian masing-masing dan berhentilah membuat kekacauan!" Aku menegur keduanya dengan sengit. Mereka ini benar-benar menguji batas kesabaranku. Kita ini sudah berusia 16 tahun, bertingkahlah seperti ini.

Clap.. Clap.. Aku mendengar seseorang bertepuk tangan. Donghae yang memang masih bersamaku mencari sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan Shim Changmin sedang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kelas.

"Memukau Joongie, memang hanya kau saja yang sanggup menangani semua permasalahan dengan baik." Sahut Changmin sambil berjalan kearah kami berdua. Donghae langsung memincingkan matanya ketika melihat Changmin. Oh, aku tahu raut wajah itu. Ini berarti masalah lagi. Aku baru saja akan menghalangi Hae yang sudah siap menerjang Changmin, namun aku kurang cepat sehingga Dongahe sudah berhasil menudingkan sapunya kearah Changmin.

"Tunggu sebentar Shim Changmin.."

"Ya?!" sahut Changmin ragu dan takut melihat ujung sapu di depan wajahnya itu. Aku yang melihat Donghae dan Changmin seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Kenapa sahabat-sahabatku tidak ada yang bisa bersikap normal.

"Darimana saja kau? Seharusnya kau disini membantu Jae. Kau termasuk perwakilan kelas. Kenapa kau membiarkan Jae bekerja sendiri dari tadi? Kau juga mau membolos?!" tukas Donghae sambil terus memberikan tatapan paling tajam miliknya kepada Changmin. Changmin melihat kearahku dengan pandangan minta tolong. Dia terlihat semakin gugup karena Donghae terlihat siap untuk memperkenalkannya dengan sapunya itu. Namun aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah ketakutan Changmin. Ya, mungkin sesekali Changmin harus tahu bagaimana rasanya berhadapan dengan Donghae. Changmin yang menyadari aku tidak berniat membantu dalam waktu dekat ini, langsung membelalakan matanya padaku tanda bahwa dia kesal karena aku tidak membantunya. Aku semakin tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat kedua bahuku. Changmin memutar matanya malas lalu bersiap menghadapi Donghae yang masih menunggu respon darinya. Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya menandakan dia menyerah dan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.

"Um.. Itu.. Tadi aku.. Aku harus ke toilet karena aku diare Donghae-ssi."

"Diare itu adalah sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh orang untuk menulis semua hal yang dialaminya bukan?!" Tiba-tiba saja kami bertiga dikejutkan oleh suara Yesung yang menyeruakkan kepalanya dari luar kelas. Dia mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum manis kepada kami.

"Itu namanya diari Sungie." Kali ini Donghaelah yang menanggapi pernyataan Yesung tadi sambil menurunkan sapu miliknya dari wajah Changmin. Changmin menghela nafas lega dan mennjauhi Donghae sedikit, takut jika Donghae berubah pikiran dan kembali menudingkan sapunya.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, mengaku kalah dengan tingkah sahabat-sahabatku ini. Kenapa mereka susah sekali untuk mendengarkanku. Aku menghampiri Yesung yang sudah memperlihatkan dirinya secara utuh, bukan hanya kepalanya saja. Aku lalu mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini Sungie?!" tanyaku padanya. Tapi yang aku dapat hanyalah senyumannya yang manis itu. Aku menghela nafas pelan dengan tanggapan dari Yesung. Aku berbalik dan melihat Donghae yang ternyata memulai lagi perkelahian dengan siswa lain. Oh, salahku apa sih sampai harus mengalami ini? Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi perwakilan kelas bukan?! Aku hanya mampu berdoa supaya aku masih melewati hari yang sudah pasti melelahkan ini. _So God help me._

**End Jaejoong P.O.V **

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **Update lagi. Sorry kalau chapter ini pendek dan kurang sesuai. Romance antara karakter akan muncul di chapter berikutnya sama seperti versi Inggrisnya. Semoga suka.

Sankyu and peace all gorgeous people.

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
